The (New and Improved) Sakura Brigade
The (New and Improved) Sakura Brigade is a Mutual Defense Pact upgraded from an Optional Defense Pact between the New Sakura Order and the AOD Brigade. It was announced on June 22, 2011. Text of the Treaty Article 00: Success of the Rewards System Kellory has moved down from leader, but the success of Mio and Kellory’s Reward System Corporation has grown greatly. Expansion of production has been put to place to send out twice the amount of Mio’s sakura petals and Kellory’s acorns, all signed, than originally conceived. Disclaimer: Despite production expansion, none of the items constructed will have been made in China and/or Taiwan, or written in small kanji by native Chinese and/or Taiwanese individuals. Article I: Peace The New Sakura Order (henceforth referred to as NsO), and the AOD Brigade (henceforth referred to as AODB) agree to remain respectful and polite to each other in all channels of communication, public or private. They also seek to resolve any/all possible conflicts they have through diplomatic means. Both alliances should look out for each others well-being. As a consequence of their mutual friendship, both parties agree not to attack one another, and in the event of a treaty conflict that would draw the two into war with each other, this article will take precedence. Article II: Intelligence We have realized that the ‘hivemind’ has been a success in the assimilation of all sentient life in both the NsO and the AODB. We have come to agree that when one or the other come across information that may be found critical or interesting to the other alliance, we will use said ‘hivemind’ to share the information as needed. Failure to provide this information, or failure to keep the other signatory apprised of the current situation during a war may constitute grounds for the termination of hostile action at the discretion of either signatory. Article III: Aid The deities of both respective alliances have been pleased with our aid rituals. The ritual shall be achieved through a prayer to either God Empress Mio (in case of NsO) or Brigade Professor Band20 (in case of AODB). The aid rituals (provided if the request is not ridiculous) shall be committed to, as long as the favor of the deities is with us. Article IV: Mutual Defense It is agreed upon that in the event that if an outside force tries to set fire to set fire to NsO’s sakura trees or tease with AODB’s squirrels, then it is an attack on both alliances. In that event, both alliances will don pink armbands (marked with 桜団) and unleash our alliances’ secret mutant squirrel powers on our attackers. In the event either signatory declares war via activation of a clause from another treaty, the mutual defense clause may be considered in abeyance at the discretion of either signatory. Article V: Cancellation In the unlikely event that the two sides who have come together to make up the (New and Improved) Sakura Brigade, feel it necessary to part ways, the cancelling signatory will divide the profits of the Reward System Corporation fairly and give a 48-hour notice (relayed through private channels). Both signatories will still be considered a part of the (New and Improved) Sakura Brigade for that 48-hour period. Signatories For the AOD Brigade *'band20', Brigade Professor and Leader *'Kellory', Grand Sage, Minister of Foreign Affairs *'Nagato-san', Grand Sage, Minister of Internal Affairs For the New Sakura Order *'Mio', Empress of the New Sakura Order, a certain electrifying harem owner, Vanguard of the Lolitariat, Goddess of Sweets and Other Delicious Food Items, also ~ *'Diablofan', Petal Council, Main Programmer of NsO, Smarter than Pollard and Blade *'Soviet Haruhi', Member of the Petal Council, Tsundere of Absolutes, Dr. Pepper Fan, 2channer, Yuri Domina, Lover of Napalm Delight & General Destruction, Weapon of Mass Moe and Eternal Trap Princess *'Sareya Krylani', Member of the Petal Council, Creator of Peach (source of the real squirrels ) and of Noble_Scarlet, Resident Bonta-kun Fangirl, Fundamentally Interested in Tohru *'Tohru', Member of the Petal Council, Frequently Made to Blush by Sareya >///> *'Saniiro Matsudaira', That Guy in the NsO (you know... THAT guy), Negotiator of Squirrel-Park Ranger Relations, Bumbling Inspector, and President of the Cave Johnson Fanclub Category:New Sakura Order Category:AOD Brigade